Seed Code: Enter the World of Geass
by Shirou 5th Grail
Summary: The 2 Cosmic Era MCs Kira and Shinn have somehow been reborn into the world of Code Geass as Lelouch. With the 2 stuck in the same body the 2 former foes have to work together to create a world of peace. Takes place about 100 years after Seed Destiny anime. This is a harem. They have Newtype powers, along with other abilities.


**Read top sections before reading story. If read already skip it unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of these shows. If I did I would not include those creepy perverted side characters in all of them. That is killing them. I'd also change their endings and make MCs have confidence sooner.**

1st lets get some things straight.

I don't do self inserts as the MC of any of my stories at all. There would be no story at all if that was the case. I'd just make myself one punch man. But I will tell you if I did that so none will read it and can put anything I want.

I usually prefer the role of helpful friend to MC than be him.

I don't wank either. I'm just good at researching for my fics.

If people don't like my stories because it doesn't agree with their head canon, then nothing is keeping them here.

I won't say a character is only this level if I don't honestly think that, and that I researched it to back up my claims.

I only use obvious feats, calc scaling by power scalers (when a feat looks cool but don't know the required energy like Guy from Naruto or All Might from MHA), and lore.

Don't like scaling series. Then don't argue with scaling.

**Rules of Verse's Power**

1st attack potency doesn't always equal destructive capacity. A few tonnes of force destroys a building size of house. The yield and tensile strength of average steel is greater than that. Bullets can go though steel. Bullets can't destroy house buildings unless the bullet is huge. Cutting or splitting dimensions is universe feat, but not in range only AP. If it's not a hax ability, then it counts for strength, speed, and maybe durability if hit/survived direct hit with no real damage.

2nd Heat and Temperature have more to them then people think. As they mess with stuff on an atomic level.

3rd Anti Matter doesn't work on spirit powers like Haki, Chi, Mana, Chakra, Reiatsu, etc. As they aren't made of matter, and are something else entirely.

4th If a laser is made of photons it's light speed, if spirit power based than can be faster as it's not bound by physics.

5th If something is called lightning and not electricity than it moves at lightning speed. It just may not have the same power.

6th If someone can move at lightning speed then their punches are bare minimum in the 100 Mega tonne range(million tonne). This is mountain Tier.

7th If someone can move at light speed then their punches are bare minimum in the 25 Tera tonne range(trillion tonne). This is country Tier.

8th If someone is called a buster it doesn't always mean it they can destroy what they're suppose to bust. It could just mean they can fight people who can.

For example an island buster is actually an island Tier. Being the same Tier doesn't mean same range. People just like using buster more than Tier.

9th If someone get 3 times faster it means 9 times power in attacks. It because of the velocity square rule.

10th Saying a character in fiction is not beyond light speed because nothing is in our world is dumb. Also never seen an anime that said they can actually see at light speed naturally and not just see/move/react to it with something else. One piece and Dragon Ball are good examples with chi and haki.

11th someone can travel slower or faster than they can react. I don't see Bolt beating a heavy weight boxer is combat speed, only in stamina and travel speed does Bolt take a win. Boxers may be able keep pace in travel but only in bursts as that is how their trained. Bolt is trained only in stamina and travel where short fast moves are what boxers do.

I know from martial arts experience and fighting people who like to run away after hitting me, that punches are faster than running speed. I was only defending my self by the way, they would always try again until I hit them back harder and faster than they could react. Some guys tried running charges, but they weren't speedsters. Running fast doesn't mean you have fast hits. Kicks are the fastest and hardest hitting though. I was surprised to learn the fastest kick is 3 times the fastest punch. 60 m/s to only 20 m/s.

Look at Attack Potency chart, speed chart, and lifting chart on vs battle wiki. There the only things all verses communities agree are right. I sure don't agree with all their character scaling, but charts check out. Except for what is peak human and what is superhuman, as the record holders in strength and speed past the charts years ago. Those need an update really bad.

* * *

**All stated above is true for all my work past, present, and future.**

**This will be in all my fics at very top from now on to avoid answering same questions about these topics. As some get confused without some clarification and ground rules for them. Also anything cringey or weird is done on purpose.**

**I will always plan to do all suggestions, it just takes time. The longer the show the longer it takes to turn into fic. Especially if I can't find a sub to watch, otherwise it's just off memory or will be a butchered shorter version of the dub.**

**I prefer dub, but subs are better for fic lines. Subbed shows are easy to do compared to trying to turn manga or tracking down the novel. They sure aren't cheap either, if one has other things that need to be payed.**

**I don't just copy, it's just some stuff needs no change. Why fix what's not broken?**

* * *

**Yes I use MCs of other shows besides Shirou Emiya. I use any that I know really well, as I know the MC like the back of my hand.**

**But I'm still doing the Nasuverse related stuff.**

**I was planning to do this fic for years, but was just waiting for the request. If Kira or Shinn seem off, it's because of their backstory and it's only chapter 1.**

_Thoughts, telepathy, and Kira/Shinn talking to each other is __Italic._

* * *

"Hey Kira," Shinn said.

"Yes Shinn," Kira said.

"Why are we here?" Shinn asked him.

"Well the 3rd war killed almost everyone, and we became the only immortals due to nano-machines," Kira said. "All our loved ones were dead, and everyone else died due to lack of resources. We decided to fire a beam cannon to vaporize ourselves. So I guess we got reborn in another world".

"No not that, I meant why the hell are we in the same body?!" Shinn complained.

It was strange for 2 people to be placed in the same mind in rebirth, but that's exactly what happened to the 2 Coordinators. Even stranger is that they ended up in another universe.

About 9 years have now passed since they were reborn. Not only were they reborn as a Coordinator, but as the 11th prince of the Britannian empire.

"Lelouch carry me!" said Nunnally with her arms raised.

"Okay," Lelouch(Kira) said while picking her up for a piggyback ride.

"Hey what about our match?" Clovis asked before realizing it was checkmate. "Oh come on again!"

"Wow, do you ever win Clovis?" Laila ask her brother.

"No he never wins," Carine told her before smugly sipping her tea and looking at Clovis. "He gets beat every-single-tiiiimme".

"Is he that good?" Julia asked.

"I'll beat him next time!" Clovis declared.

"I highly doubt that Clovis," said Guinevere while grabbing her cup. "Not even Odysseus, Schneizel, me, Cornelia, or even father can beat him in chess".

"I just let him win," Schneizel declared.

"Nobody believes that," said Cornelia after putting her sandwich down. "Especially not after you were pulling out your hair trying to figure out what happened".

"Shes got you there," Odysseus told him while still reading.

"Lelouch look at what Marrybell taught Anya and me!" Euphemia shouted holding flower crowns.

"Aren't they pretty," Anya said.

"Yes they are," Lelouch(Kira) said smiling. "Thanks for teaching them Marrybell".

"It was nothing," she replied. "I'm glad I was able to teach them something".

This was a typical day for the Britannian royal children and their friend Anya, well when they weren't learning or had other things to do.

"Okay everyone it's time," said Marianne Vi Britannia.

That evening the royal children had a portrait and a photo taken of them all together. Sadly this will be the last year of peace and happiness that they will know for the next few years.

1 year later in the mind of Lelouch

"Dammit, this is bad Kira," Shinn said. "Not only did someone try to kill Marrybell's and Julia's mom, they tried to take out ours".

"I know, we have to leave," Kira said. "It's not safe here anymore. We know who it was, but there's something bigger going on. Otherwise the king would've had the person killed when he showed up".

"It's a good thing we sensed something was wrong," Shinn said. "If we hadn't showed up...we might have lost our sisters, Anya, and our moms".

"Let's just hope this plan works," Kira said.

Back outside

After meeting with all his siblings one last time, Lelouch headed to the king's throne room. It was a intense visit, but they got it done. He was to be "banished", at least that's what the public will think. In reality it was a way to get away from the clutches of the 1 who was after them. But it wasn't just him, it was his whole family being separated as a result of the event.

His mother was still recovering from her wounds, so he and Nunnally were sent to Japan by themselves. For the next few months the duo was moved around by the Japanese government as a means of a bargaining chip against the empire. During this time Lelouch made some new friends named Rai and Suzaku.

"Hey guys," said Rai.

"What is it?" said Suzaku.

"Why does there have be war?" Rai asked. "Why is it that people have to live in such a corrupt world?"

"Greed and Ambition," Lelouch(Shinn) stated. "Those 2 reasons are at fault in every major conflict. Some aren't content with how their lives are. They get hungry for power over others, or want to change the world in their image. No matter who it is, they would fall under 1 of the 2".

"Then why do the corrupt keep their places in power while we all suffer?" Rai asked.

"It's because as a whole, the system itself is corrupt," Lelouch(Shinn) said.

"How can it be the system? The system has worked for years in the past, so it can't be blamed," Suzaku said.

"You're both right and wrong," Lelouch(Shinn) told him. "It's not that the system can't work at all, but it's still what allowed the corrupt to take power".

"Well whatever the reason...I want to fix it," Rai said. "I want to make this world a better place for everyone. Where none have to worry about corruption".

"I want to change it too," Suzaku said.

"Then we're all in agreement," Lelouch said.

"Then lets make an oath," Rai said as they all put their fists together. "When we grow up we'll change this world for the better."

"I swear to make this world a better place for everyone!" all 3 said i unison.

All 3 now share the same goal of bringing about a world without conflict or war. They along with Nunnally and Sai's cousin Kaguya spent the next 6 months enjoying what little time they had left before the war ended.

Sadly any leverage Japan had was useless, as the empire took over. Lelouch understood full well that the lives of him and Nunnally weren't as important as the whole empire's future. He knew what kind of king was in charge, and didn't exactly blame him for putting every other person in the empire before even his family. Still he knew the king was willing to sacrifice anyone as long as it benefited the empire, just not usually his family.

When the war was over Lelouch and Nunnally went to the Ashfords, as they were allies of their mother. Lelouch kept in touch with his friends, and agreed to meet up every once in a while. For the next few years Lelouch Lamperouge used the workshop the Ashfords gave him to build his tech. Needless to say by this world's standards he made several breakthroughs, but kept them to himself for now. As this world isn't ready for this kind of power yet.

During this time Lelouch became the legend known as Gundam, the phantom defender of Japan. The 1 who fights Knightmares with his bare hands, and helps those in need.

Start of episode 1

_Kira you want to play or should I? _Lelouch(Shinn) thought.

_You did it last time, so I should take my turn._ Lelouch(Kira) thought.

"Well schoolboy what's your name?" asked the nobleman.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," said Lelouch(Kira).

"Woah now wait a minute," Rivalz said. "This 1 is impossible right?"

"Rivel when do we have to leave to make it on time?" Lelouch(Kira) asked.

"20 minutes if we hurry," Rivalz replied.

"Then drive safely on the way back," Lelouch(Kira) said. "This will only take me 9 at best, and even that's pushing it for length".

"You only have 20 seconds per move," said noble.

"Lets get started already," Lelouch(Kira) said as he grabbed the King.

"You're starting with the King, hahaha. Tell you what if you win I give you 10 times the amount promised," said the noble.

"Deal," said Lelouch(Kira).

Not even 5 minutes later Lelouch won, got paid, and left the noble speechless.

"I love playing against nobles," Rivalz said. "They always pay out of pride".

"As far as nobles go they're just over privileged parasites," said Lelouch(Shinn).

"Then why don't you challenge the 11's," said Rivalz. "They're nothing compared to us Britannians".

"The fuck did you just say...Rivalz you're not a racist are you?" Lelouch(Shinn) asked with a sharp expression.

"What no...I didn't mean ah...look what's going on over there," said a panicked Rivalz while pointing at the large screen.

"To all my subjects do you not see my pain. MY heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11 I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind, because the battle we fight is a righteous 1 to protect the well being of everyone. Now then I want all to join me in observance of the 8 who died for justice in the line of duty," says Clovis on the broadcast.

"Lets just get going," Lelouch said before they left.

They traveled on the road for a while in silence. Until Rivalz asked something to Lelouch.

"Hey about that 1st move you made," Rivalz asked. "Why'd you start with the King?"

"If a King doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow him," Lelouch(Shinn) said.

"Do you fantasize about running an empire or something?" asked Rivalz.

"No that's for more qualified people," Lelouch(Kira) replied.

Suddenly a large truck came close to crashing into them from behind. Then to try and not hit them it headed down the ramp. But crashed into a building when it lost control. Since the bike no longer worked, Lelouch got a good look at the wreck and saw something green sparkling above the truck.

_What the hell is that? _Lelouch(Shinn) thought. _Is it a particle weapon?_

_Could it be another Newtype like us? _Lelouch(Kira) thought.

They wasted no time going to see if any needed help. Someone in the watching crowd made a comment about if they're okay in the truck, while another made a joke about a student actually helping. They were stunned when Lelouch moved several steel I-beams away from the truck. But when Lelouch got close to the seats they got message.

_It's you, finally I have found my..._ a voice started to say through telepathy. But it was interrupted by the truck pulling away, and since Lelouch got on the ladder to find the voice he went along for the ride.

_Well since we're here already. Hey you in the pod! _Lelouch(Shinn) yelled in their minds.

_Stop shouting, I can here you...both...loud and clear. How are there 2 of you in 1 mind? _Asked the voice.

_We or I've been like this since birth. 2 souls in 1 body._ Lelouch(Kira) explained. _I'm Kira and that was Shinn before. Our body's name is Lelouch. What's your name?_

_Well that's new. Anyway my name is C.C., so can you 2 get me out of here? _C.C. asked them.

_Why should we help you? _Lelouch(Shinn) asked.

_You should realize what I really am by now. If the Britannians get me I'm finished. _C.C. told them.

_Well help you just hold...wait someone's coming. _Lelouch(Kira) stated.

A girl with red hair comes into the trailer and makes her way to the covered Knightmare in the back. Lelouch notices how outdated it is, and almost feels sorry for her. Then he realizes it was his classmate Kallen.

"Can you enter the subway via the Ozubu route?" the Kallen asked her teammate.

"Kallen why don't we use it here?" asked Kallen's teammate.

"Because it would be a bloodbath," said Kallen.

"You're right," said Kallen's teammate.

Kallen board the Knightmare and goes off into battle. Since she left Lelouch pries open the pod.

"How did you do that? Are you immortal too?" C.C. asked him.

"No I'm a Coordinator, a genetically birthed superhuman," Lelouch(Kira) tells her. "Wait how are you immortal?"

"I see you don't know what a Geass is do you?" C.C. asked. "It's a genetic code that's unnatural to humans, but when given it allows for psychic powers. Another code allows for immortality in exchange for the 1 unique ability someone gets from the Geass. I'm guessing you got psychic powers from your genetics".

"No I learned them naturally," Lelouch(Kira) told her.

"Do you want a Geass? I can grant you 1," C.C. asked.

"I guess," Lelouch(Kira) said.

"Okay, but 1st could you help me with all these retrains and needles?" C.C. asked.

The duo spent the next hour trying to safely undo the binds. When they felt the truck stop the doors opened, and a soldier attacked Lelouch. Which resulted in Lelouch slamming them into the wall.

"Planning to use poison gas, don't move!" shouted the soldier who stood back up ready to fight again.

"Rude, I'm not poison and the only poison are these sedatives used to keep me under," C.C. said while climbing out of the pod's hole.

"What the fuck...wait Lelouch," said the soldier taking his helmet off. "It's me Suzaku."

"Suzaku, let me guess. Classified mission and you were told it was something else in the pod," Lelouch(Shinn) said.

"Pretty much, now who's she?" Suzaku asked him.

"I'm C.C., now help me stand," C.C. said.

They both helped C.C. get to her feet. Until more soldiers came.

"Filthy monkey, you may an honorary Britannian but that doesn't excuse this," said the leader.

Suzaku ran over to meet with him. "But sir I was told this was poison gas," Suzaku said.

"How dare you question orders, but I'll let this slide. Now execute the terrorist," ordered the leader.

"But he's not with them. He was a hostage," said Suzaku.

"You little, that's an order!" shouted the leader.

"No I won't shoot a civilian," Suzaku stated.

"Very well," the leader then shot Suzaku in the back. "Well now schoolboy not a good day to cut class now is it? Collect the girl".

Unfortunately Lelouch was just given his Geass, and now he's mad. This leads him to shoot all the soldiers before they could blink. When Suzaku woke up, he was luckily unharmed due to having a bullet proof watch that blocked the shot. Lelouch said for him to go another way, as that way they both won't get in trouble. After being assured Lelouch would be fine Suzaku left. He then carried C.C. and the driver away from there. Until he found more soldiers about to kill children, then he ripped the soldiers' spines out. Then he got a call from Shirley.

"Hey Shirley I can't talk right now. Tell the school I'll be missing today, thanks and sorry," Lelouch then hung up. Now he tells the civilians to head down the safe path.

As Sutherland then appeared. "What happened?! What's a Britannian student doing here?!" said the girl pilot.

"I'm the son of Duke, my I.D. is in my pocket. After you confirm my identity, I ask for your protection." Lelouch(Shinn) said.

The lady got out of her Sutherland with her gun pointed at Lelouch. "Keep your hands up, I'll take out your..." she started before falling under Geass and giving Lelouch her Sutherland.

Back with Kallen. "Only 30 minutes left," she says as she's fleeing from Sutherlands.

"The west entrance! Use the train tracks to move over the west entrance!" Lelouch(Shinn) said over radio.

"Who's this and how do you know this code?!" Kallen asked him.

"Kallen listen to him," said Kallen's teammate.

"Nagata," This made Kallen more trusting to the caller. "Hey what do I do now?"

"Jump on the train!" Lelouch(Kira) told her. When she did, Lelouch fired and disabled the 2 following her.

"You saved me!" Kallen said. "But how did you get a Sutherland?"

"These guys killed a bunch of soldiers and knocked out the pilot," said Nagata as they set him on the tracks next to the rest of Kallen's team.

"Hey Kallen, what was with that radio message before?" asked Kallen's friend. "Who's this guy?"

Lelouch exited the Sutherland in his armor, that he remotely summoned from his workshop earlier.

"I'm am Gundam," Lelouch(Shinn) said. This shocked everyone, "The cargo of this train is my gift to you all! The tools for your victory! If you all want to win then follow my orders! I'm also sorry this is just what I could get at such short notice!"

Everyone was shocked at the train filled with Sutherlands. "Thank you Gundam!" many shouted. They were happy the hero of Japan Gundam gave them such great gifts.

"Now the woman in the Glasgow," Lelouch(Shinn) said. "Stay where you are. That unit's going to be used to run decoy".

"Understood," Kallen replied.

"Energy status?" Lelouch(Shinn) asked.

"About 15 minutes left," she replied.

"Then load a new battery in," he told her. "In 10 minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions. The rest of follow me".

10 minutes later

"3...2...1...Fire!" Lelouch(Kira) ordered. After taking out the Sutherlands, "P-1, 4, and 7 move 100 meters to the right. Fire your slash harkens towards 3 o'clock".

"Get ready guys!" shouted the leader.

Left and right Britannian Sutherlands fell. Either lifted into the air and torn apart or shot to shreds.

"R-2 fire anchor...B-7 use U.N. ordnance," Lelouch(Kira) said. "N-Group keep moving forward...Q-1 is your map accurate?"

"Yes but for the old town and doesn't have current landmarks," Kallen replied.

"That's okay, it actually better this way," Lelouch(Kira) informed her. "Mission number 3, are you ready for them...good".

A few minutes later. "This is B-group! Confirmed signs of enemy! It took out 4 of us already, I think it's a new model. I nev...," said B-group's leader before getting cut off.

"Bullets are bouncing off...everyone fall back and regroup. I'll handle this guy," Lelouch(Shinn) said before jumping into battle.

Lelouch's Sutherland went into a ball and slammed the new unit. Since he had heard that Rai was involved with something called the Lancelot before heading to a new mission, Lelouch figured this was it.

The Lancelot fired harkens but Lelouch grabbed them, spun, and kicked the Lancelot. This caused it to go flying back, but it got back up and tried to kick Lelouch. Only for it to be stopped by Lelouch by grabbing the leg, slightly changing the direction, and holding it. The Lancelot tried to use its other leg to kick, but Lelouch pushed the leg in his hand forward and let go. This caused the Lancelot to fall on the ground and miss. This went on for several minutes until it was time to leave.

Since Lelouch was done buying time he quickly used his smoke grenades as a cover to leave. But before leaving he went to met up with Kallen's group. When he got close he saw a group of soldiers attacking the civilians near by. This made Lelouch leave the Sutherland and attack all the Britannians.

"You won't harm the innocent while I Gundam still breaths!" Lelouch(Shinn) shouted. He quickly took every Britannian out. "Is everyone okay?"

"We fine Gundam!" shouted some of the kids. Kallen and what's left of the stolen Sutherlands then appeared.

"That's a relief, now the rest of you get the civilians out of here! I'll contact you guys another day," Lelouch(Kira) told them before heading to Clovis' transport.

After getting inside, he met with Clovis without his helmet on. "Lelouch is that you...no that's impossible he and Nunnally were killed by the filthy 11s. Who are you?"

"It's me Clovis, I'll even let you test my DNA to prove it," Lelouch(Kira) told him.

Clovis had Jeremiah meet with him immediately to run the tests, but when the results came back Clovis ordered his troops to fall back immediately.

"Lelouch it really is you!" Clovis balled into Lelouch's shoulder. "They said you and Nunnally were tortured to death! Worse they said Nunnally was r...I can't even say it! Please tell me she's fine too!"

"Don't worry she's fine and I never let anything bad to her," Lelouch(Kira) told his brother.

"That's wonderful news," Clovis said.

"Your highness excuse my rudeness but why did you never try to contact us before?" Jeremiah asked Lelouch.

"We couldn't risk revealing ourselves or else the assailants that targeted our mothers might've found us," Lelouch(Shinn) told them. "We asked the Ashfords to keep us hidden until we thought it was the right time".

"So you know who it was?" Jeremiah asked still stunned at what the prince said.

"Yes but not even the King can do anything to the person," Lelouch(Shinn) told them.

They had a long conversation on who it was and Clovis even explained what the Geass stuff really is about. After a while they got back to the royal siblings.

"So can I at least tell our siblings that you 2 are fine?" Clovis asked.

"No not yet, it's not time for them to know." Lelouch(Kira) answered him.

"Fine but since I failed to bring C.C. I'll be relieved from my position as leader of this land," Clovis stated. "Most likely Euphemia will take over".

"Then I want you 2 to help me with my plan," Lelouch(Shinn) told them. "I want to change this world for the better, but to do that I'll need help. Will you both help me?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure to serve you," Jeremiah said kneeling.

"Anything for my family," Clovis said.

They then get to work on Lelouch's plan.

The Next day at Ashford Academy

"Wake the hell up Lelouch!" Milly said while hitting Lelouch with rolled up paper.

"Well you don't have to wack me over it," Lelouch(Shinn) said.

"Serves you right for ditching me," Rivalz said.

"How was getting dragged away by a moving truck filled with poison gas ditching?" Lelouch(Shinn) replied back.

"Okay enough side tracking we need to work on budget for..." Milly said before Lelouch gave her a sheet.

"I finished it already," Lelouch(Kira) told her.

"Wow if you keep this up I might just steal you from Shirley," Milly said jokingly.

"Milly!" wined Shirley.

"Sorry, but then again I could snatch you both up. Shirley is a 10 after all," Milly said while changing her target and put on a I want you face.

"Quit it you perv!" Shirley complained.

Later in the hallway.

"Why does Milly have act like a dirty old man all the time," Shirley winned.

"That's just Milly for you," said Nina.

"Hey check out the news," some guy said. "There's been a gas attack only 30 minutes from here".

"Oh my gosh the bodies," a girl said disgusted at the carnage.

Lelouch then spotted Kallen with her friends. "What's up man...oh 1 of your crushes is it," Rivalz said. "Kallen Stadtfeld the top her class only beat by you and she's loaded. You sure have broad taste".

"I have no comment to that," Lelouch said.

Later at lunch time in the schoolyard. Kallen was eating with her friends until a bee separated them all. After her friends left she swatted the bee out the air.

"I'm sick of having to act like a dumbass," she said before stuffing a triangle sandwich in her mouth. She then noticed Lelouch right next to her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh nothing, just that some green haired girl told me to give you this," Lelouch said handing her a box.

"Hey!...Lulu!...Kallen! It's time for Chemestry!" Shirley yelled to them.

"Well I got set up for class so see you later," Lelouch(Shinn) said to Kallen.

Later that night at Lelouch's home.

"Sorry I'm so late," Lelouch

"Hi Lelouch welcome home," said Nunnally.

"Yes welcome home my lord," said Sayoko.

After getting dinner done for them Sayoko leaves them alone. "Miss Sayoko was teaching me how do origami," Nunnally said while cutting her steak.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Lelouch said while cutting his steak.

"You know they say if someone folds 1,000 Cranes their wish will come true," Nunnally said. "I would wish for the world to be a better place. How about you?"

"Mine is the same," Lelouch said. "I promise you Nunnally that I'll make this world a better place for everyone". This made her smile. "Even if it kills me".

"No! It won't be better if you're not there," Nunnally screamed at him. "All I need is you Lelouch...promise me you do anything reckless".

When she held her pinky out Lelouch crossed his with hers. "I promise," he told her.

Much Later in Lelouch's room.

"I called the girl like you said," C.C. told him. "She's waiting on the com".

"Thanks I'll handle this from here," Lelouch(Kira) said.

"This is Kallen right?" Lelouch(Shinn) asked.

"Yes but how did you figure out where I lived or who I was?" Kallen asked nervously.

"My colleague's current residence's owner goes to your school and I asked your friend Nagata when I talked to him," Lelouch(Shinn) told her.

"Who's her residence's owner?" Kallen asked.

"How my colleague got in with the Ashfords is odd," Lelouch told her. "She said it's something about being apart of some girl's perfect harem. I didn't ask farther than that".

"Okay moving on...so what did you want to talk about?" Kallen asked.

"I want to give your forces a hand," Lelouch(Shinn) said.

"Really the actual Gundam wants to work with us?!" Kallen asked almost excited.

"Yes I'll have my colleague tell you the spot to meet, as there's a lot you'll need," Lelouch(Shinn) informed her. "You understand you'll be working for me from now on right. That's understood correct?"

"Yes Gundam you won't regret this!" Kallen cheered. She was excited her idol was helping them

"By the way how's your brother doing?" Lelouch(Shinn) asked.

"Oh he's doing better and woke up recently," Kallen said relieved Gundam remembered. "If you hadn't been there to save him...he could've ended up much worse than in a body cast and in a comma. I never got the chance to tell you this but thank you so much".

"No need to thank me I was just doing what was right," Lelouch told her. "I have to go now, so I'll speak to you another time".

"Okay Gundam see you later," Kallen said. She was in bliss that night.

The following day.

"Hey Lulu you coming along?" Shirley asked Lelouch.

"Sorry I got something to do for Milly 1st," Lelouch(Kira) said as he walked up to Kallen.

"Excuse me could you spar a minute?" Lelouc(Shinn) asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Kallen said while standing up. _It must be about the C.C. girl._

After many girl in class started to gossip about the duo they headed down to the Student Council's Clubhouse.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Kallen admitted.

"It's the Student Countcil's Clubhouse," Lelouch(Kira) informed her. "It was built as a ball room for special events".

"We won't be disturbed inside here will we?" Kallen asked.

"No we...you mean the countcil or us?" Lelouch(Shinn) said surprised.

"Us of course," Kallen replied.

"Woah," Lelouch(Shinn) backed away and put his arms up. "You are definitely my type but we only just started talking to each other. That's going way too fast".

"Wait what," she said before realizing the confusion and turning red. "That's not at all what I meant and you know it!"

"I found it!" Shirley shouted from the upper level of the Clubhouse.

"Thank goodness you found the data," Nina said.

"Good my ass is sore from all the searching," Rivalz complained.

"Oh that's good you guys found it," Milly said as she walked in. "I finished making our food for the welcoming party".

"About time I'm starving," Rivalz said relieved.

"Good job Milly," Shirley complimented.

"You guys adore me I know," Milly replied while setting up the table.

"What's all this?" Kallen asked confused.

"Oh Lelouch didn't tell you yet," Milly said. "We're welcoming you Kallen into the Student Council. It was my grandfather's idea, he felt you may have a hard time with regular clubs. You heard already, but I'm Milly the President of the Council".

"The pleasures all mine," Kallen bowed.

"I'm Rivalz the Secretary and if you ever need help with something just ask me," he said after walking up to Kallen with Nine and Shirley.

"You know me already, but I'm Shirley and I'm also on the swim team," she told her.

"Hi there I'm Nina," she told Kallen.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kallen said politely.

"Hey Shirley can you put these on the table?" Nunnally asked from her wheelchair. "Also Milly can you get this girl away from the Pizza Hut? She's been eating since we got it".

"Sure Nunna," Shirley told her as she grabs the several boxes of pizza.

"Leave some pizza for us my dear," Milly told C.C. who was still devouring a box of stuff crust.

"Fine but I'm keeping this 1," C.C. says as she takes the last slice out.

"Kallen this my sister Nunnally," Lelouch(Kira) tells her.

"I'm still in the middle school group," Nunnally informs her. "I have to wait until next year to join the council".

"But she's still an honorary member in our book," Rivalz says.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kallen," Nunnally tells her. "Milly and Lelouch are always talking about you".

"It's nice to meet you too Nunnally," Kallen says while stepping away from Lelouch and Milly.

"Oh really Lulu is that true?" Shirley asked Lelouch with a smile on her face.

_Crap she's mad! What do we do? _Lelouch(Shinn) asked Kira in their head.

_Simple...we advert her attention with something else and hope it works. _Lelouch(Kira) replies.

"Hey Rivalz you brought something?" Lelouch(Kira) asked him.

"Oh right," Rivalz replied before pulling out a Champagne bottle. "Time for a toast".

"Now you're drinking!" Shirley shouts.

"Lelouch how long has this been going on?" Nunnally asked with disappointed look.

"What...no I've never drunk alcohol in all 17 years of my life!" Lelouch(Shinn) replies. "Please believe me".

"Well if you say so," Nunnally tells him. "But never pick up the habit".

"I'll be taking this," Shirley tries to grab the bottle but has a tug of war with Rivalz. Until the bottle flies into Lelouch's hands, the cork flies toward Kallen, she wacks it away, only for the Champagne to be sprayed on her clothes.

Later when Kallen was taking a shower. Lelouch knocked on the door. "It's Lelouch...I brought you a change of clothes".

"You can come in, I already drew the curtain," Kallen replied.

As he walked in. "Sorry about earlier, I know it was little hectic".

"It's fine," Kallen replied. "By the way...how much do you know about that C.C. girl?"

"Besides that she's now apart of Milly's harem, lives in the same building as Nunnally and I, and her pizza obsession," Lelouch tells her. "She has connections with the phantom Gundam and that you work with them now. Not that I have problem with it".

"Wait, you're okay with what we do?" Kallen asked surprised.

"It's not like he's a bad guy as he only kills those who kill the innocent," Lelouch(Shinn) tells her. "He may be a vigilante but he's respectable". As he turns to leave. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you...16 hundred hours the day after tomorrow, observation at Tokyo tower, bring your pals along."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Omake

"The fuck did you just say...Rivalz you're not a racist are you?" Lelouch(Shinn) asked with a sharp expression.

"Yes I am," Rivalz replied.

It was at that moment Lelouch summoned his armor and shouted the name of a move that came to him in his dreams.

"BURNING FINGER!" Lelouch vaporized Rivalz, but in doing so he did so much more. The attack was so powerful it caused the very land to burn. It was as if the world was suddenly erased from existence.

But it didn't stop there the mighty attack reached beyond time and space itself. Nothing in the whole universe, its many timelines, and its parallel universes survived. Everything even matter, time, and space are no more.

This left Lelouch alone to rethink his actions.

"Um Kira you we over did it?" Shinn asked.

"Maybe a little," Kira replied.

"But he had it coming," both stated. They just by thinking, with not even a googolplexth of a thought, fixed everything to start anew.

* * *

**I hope this was enjoyable. I may put omakes at the end of a chapter from now on.**

His armor is ARS from Vanquish but face plating slightly more up away from eyes(as in real life the default design would cause neck problems) When he remotely summons from his workshop it's like Iron Man's rocket armor from Avengers movie.

Lelouch was able to fend off the Lancelot due to skill and experience.

Lelouch used Tactile Telekinesis to pry open pod. Immortals in this are about Coordinator's level, so peak human and up. That's over 1100 lbs to a few tonnes in strength, not enough to break steel or stronger fabric materials in binds. 60 m/s and up in combat speed, at most subsonic speed so no bullet dodging

Immortals got this way due to them taking advantage of their healing for fast recovery in training. As any martial artist or lifter knows recovery time plays a huge role in body conditioning and gain building. No need to eat or drink along with fast recovery makes it even better for training. As long as things stay in place their fine.

When C.C. asked if Lelouch was immortal it was to see if he had better training, or had some other way to open the pod.


End file.
